


PRIMOS

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Teen Danny "Danno" Williams, Teen Steve McGarrett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?" pregunta Steve mientras trata de estirar un poco más con su dedo."S-si, eso creo... se siente bien" El rubio sonríe con timidez y un sonrojo en sus mejillas."Voy a meter otro dedo, necesito que estés relajado""¿O-otro?" preguntó el más bajo un poco temeroso."Si, tu confía en mi cariño, esto se sentirá bien y me haces muy feliz al hacer esto conmigo""E-está bien" susurra el menor.
Kudos: 5





	PRIMOS

**Author's Note:**

> AU en donde Danny (11) y Steve (16) son primos  
> contenido sexual, incesto(?), si no les gusta este tipo de lectura, puede abstenerse de leerlo :)

Steve estaba molesto con su padre porque los estaba alejando de su hogar, no quería irse de Hawai. Amaba tanto la Isla que nunca se quiere ir, sin embargo su papá le ha dicho que lo enviará al continente con la familia por parte de su madre.

Se siente triste porque su mamá murió y perdió a su más grande confidente, pero ir con sus tíos Clara y Eddie no era tan malo ya que podía ver a su primo Daniel, un niño muy bonito, de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules tan expresivos. El moreno no podía evitar que le gustara el niño, desde que lo miró hace 6 años quedó flechado con él, solo odiaba tener que abandonar su hogar tan repentinamente y lejos de las personas que más amaba, se consolaba con el hecho de poder pasar más tiempo con su primito que actualmente tiene 11 años.

Camina por el aeropuerto de mal humor por tener que levantarse tan temprano ya que su vuelo sale a una hora muy temprana así que se dirige a hacer fila para dejar su equipaje, por una vez su padre no hizo nada estúpido como mandarlo a la academia de la Marina porque detesta la idea de convertirse en un Marín. Sube al avión y no pasan ni 15 minutos cuando se muere de aburrimiento, trata de leer pero eso no le interesa ni un poco, así que decide ver un par de películas.

Al final termina durmiendo durante todo el viaje, se baja del avión con un poco de sueño y muy cansado, recoge su maleta y se dirige a la salida. Mira a su alrededor y ve a un niño rubio que corre hacia él cuando lo ve, sonríe un poco y se prepara para el impacto de su primo.

"¡¡STEVE!!" gritó Danny al ver a su primo favorito salir por el aeropuerto.

"¡¡Enano!! te extrañe"

"No soy enano Steve, ya he crecido mirame, ya te llego a los hombros" dice el rubio poniéndose de puntitas.

"Más como a la altura de mi pecho" dice Steve con una sonrisita.

"Hola Steve, ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?" Pregunta Eddie al llegar junto a los adolescentes y agarrando el equipaje de su sobrino.

"Si gracias, me siento cansado por lo largo del vuelo y el cambio de horario me pesa un poco"

"Si, comprendo eso, vamos a ponernos en camino para poder llegar a tiempo para la cena y que puedas dormir Steve"

"Claro Tío"

"¡¡Steve!! comeremos lasagna hoy y yo ayude a prepararla y compartiremos habitación" Dijo Danny emocionado.

"Daniel, acuerdate que eso solo es si Steve quiere quedarse contigo, si no el se quedará en la antigua habitación de Invitados" dijo Eddie con severidad.

El rubio bajó los ojos mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por tomar una decisión sin preguntar si estarían de acuerdo con eso.

"Está bien, no hay problema tío puedo compartir con Danny" dijo el moreno tratando de hacer feliz a su primo.

"¿Estás seguro Steve? Se que a los adolescentes como tú, les gusta su privacidad"

"Por el momento está bien tío, estoy seguro de que Danny será un buen chico y respetara mis cosas"

"Bueno... pero si cambias de opinión y quieres estar en tu propio espacio, no dudes en decirnos para darte una habitación"

"Por supuesto"

Danny dio un grito de alegría por la perspectiva de compartir habitación y Steve solo sonrió por la alegría tan infantil que todavía mantenía su primo, para el Isleño era entrañable como alguien como el rubio pudiera ser tan inocente a su edad. 

Steve es recibido con un gran abrazo por parte de su tía y por unos deliciosos olores a comida, su estómago ruge tan solo oler. Tras comer una gran porción de Lasagna es dirigido a la habitación de Danny, solo por esta ocasión comparte cama con su primo y no puede evitar sentirse emocionado al respecto.

En su primera mañana en New Jersey se da cuenta de que su primo no es alguien de la mañana y ama mucho su sueño, sus tíos salen a trabajar a las 8 de la mañana y él y Danny se quedan solos durante la mañana hasta que llega Bridget de su trabajo de medio tiempo y prepara la comida.

Le toma unas semanas acostumbrarse a la rutina y al nuevo horario, se levanta a las 5 de la mañana para ir a correr durante 1 hora y luego regresa a ducharse para ayudar con el desayuno. Sus tíos le ponen la tarea de despertar al rubio a las 7:30 para que baje a desayunar y cada día se maravilla por lo tierno que se ve con su cabello todo revuelto y ojos adormilados.

Ha pasado un mes con la familia Williams y Steve se a adaptado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, hoy lo fueron a inscribir en la preparatoria y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Es la hora de la comida y puede escuchar a sus tíos discutir sobre tener que cancelar el viaje con su hija Bridget y su hijo Matthew ya que la niñera no podría cuidar a Danny, sintiendo un poco de indecisión se acerca muy cauteloso a la cocina haciendo ruido para que sepan que él se acerca.

"Tío, escuche algo ¿acerca de cancelar un viaje? si es por mi no se preocupen, me puedo quedar solo"

"Claro que no niño, es por Daniel. Llevamos planeando este viaje con dos de nuestros hijos y la niñera está enferma y no podrá hacerse cargo de tu primo" dijo Eddie con pesar.

"No hay necesidad de cancelar, yo puedo cuidar de Danny"

"No hay necesidad de que lo hagas cariño, sabemos cuán enérgico puede ser ese niño" dijo Clara sonriendo.

"No hay problema tía, puedo cuidar de Danny no me molesta, se que a veces puede ser difícil en su edad por el hecho de estar cambiando de niño a adolescente"

"Parece más niño que adolescente pero tiene sus momentos" dijo Eddie riendo.

"Es un buen niño" dijo Steve

"Si, lo es" concordaron sus tíos "Pero no podemos dejarte cuidarlo durante una semana, sabemos que querrás tu privacidad"

"Está bien tíos, de verdad que no hay problema" aseguró Steve "Se cocinar y entre él y yo podemos mantener limpia la casa"

Sus tíos lo miraban dudoso, él los entendía ya que a sus ojos todavía estaba muy joven para cuidar de alguien más, pero... muy en su interior sabía que si lo dejaban solo con Daniel él lo iba a aprovechar muy bien.

"Ustedes lo han dicho, llevan tiempo planeando esta salida con dos de sus cuatro hijos, no desperdicien esta oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ellos. Pueden llamar para hablar con nosotros o les puedo mandar un mensaje reportando como estuvo el día para que no se preocupen"

"De acuerdo, eso podría funcionar" dijo Clara pensando en lo dicho.

"¿Qué es lo que puede funcionar?" pregunto el rubio entrando a la cocina.

"Cariño" dijo su madre, Danny la miró con sospecha "¿Recuerdas ese viaje que estábamos organizando tus hermanos, tu padre y yo?"

"¿Ese en el que me dejarían con mi niñera durante una semana?" preguntó el pre adolescente.

"Si, tu niñera no podrá cuidarte así que en su lugar Steve te cuidara"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó el niño muy asombrado.

"Por supuesto, tiene 16 años y puede cuidarse solo así como cuidar de ti"

"De acuerdo" dijo felizmente el rubio.

"Daniel, tienes que obedecer en todo lo que Steve te diga ¿Me oyes?" dijo Eddie muy firme.

"Sí papá"

"Bien, los llamaremos todas las noches para ver que esten bien y Steve nos dirá si lo has obedecido, ten en cuenta de que tu primo tiene el permiso de castigarte y darte tus nalgadas cuando te portas mal" dijo Clara mirando a su hijo.

"Me portaré bien, lo juro"

"Bien"

Clara y Eddie se van a su recamara para empacar, dejando a los dos adolescentes solos en la cocina.

"Entonces Danno, ¿Qué piensas sobre cuidarte durante una semana?"

"Será divertido, haremos muchas cosas y dormiremos hasta tarde" dijo el rubio muy emocionado.

"No muy tarde enano, todavía tienes que respetar tu hora de dormir"

"Pero..."

"Sin peros Daniel, soy el encargado aquí y tu me obedeceras ¿Está claro?" dijo Steve muy serio.

"Si, pero... ¿todavía podemos hacer cosas divertidas?" preguntó Danny con timidez

"Si"

Danny iba a continuar hablando cuando sus padres y hermana bajaron con sus maletas listas.

"Bueno chicos, ya nos vamos, recuerda Daniel tienes que obedecer a Steve en todo ¿Me oyes?" dijo Clara.

"Si mami"

"Bien, Steve, en el congelador hay algunas comidas que puedes calentar para la cena y la comida de mañana, deje un poco de dinero para emergencias en el tarro de la cocina, traten de no salir mucho y mantengan limpia la casa"

"Si tía""Si mamá" corearon los chicos.

"Los amo a los dos, cuidense amores" Clara los abrazo y beso sus mejillas.

"Ya mujer, dejalos, se nos hará tarde"

"Bien bien, adiós niños"

Los dos adolescentes siguieron escuchando las palabras cariñosas de la mujer, hasta que el carro arrancó y se alejó de la casa.

Pasan el resto de la tarde de modo tranquilo, mirando películas y jugando juegos de mesa, Steve toca con más frecuencia a su primo de manera 'inofensiva', cuando llega la hora de dormir ambos comparten cama. El Isleño abrazaba a al menor mientras hablaba sobre algo que había hecho en alguno ocasión, se quedaron abrazados hasta que el rubio se quedó dormido en los brazos del mayor. El moreno miraba la cara de su primo y beso esos rosados labios, se acomodó de tal manera que cuando despertaran Daniel podría sentir la dureza de su pene en su trasero, sonrió satisfecho y se dejó vencer por el sueño mientras disfrutaba la cercanía del más bajo.

Por la mañana Danny despertó muy temprano porque sintió que lo apretaban, volviéndose un poco consciente de lo que le rodeaba sintió a su primo empujar y apretar sus brazos a su alrededor. Se quedó quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar, podía sentir algo presionar contra su trasero y no sabía lo que era, se quedó pensando durante un momento hasta que recordó aquella charla que le dio su padre cuando cumplió 11 años sobre lo que le pasaba a un chico.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que eso que sentía en su parte trasera podría ser la erección de su primo, trató de zafarse pero el mayor lo apretó un poco más, se sentía un poco incomodo así que decidió despertar al mayor.

"¿Steve? Despierta" dijo suavemente "Steven"

"¿Que?" dijo Steve enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa.

"Tengo que ir al baño, ¿Me puedes soltar por favor?"

"Estoy cómodo" dijo el moreno apretando el abrazo.

"Steve por favor, necesito hacer pis"

"Ugh bien" dijo el más alto soltando a su primo.

Danny corrió al baño para vaciar su vejiga sin dejar de pensar en la dureza que sintió en su trasero y su sonrojo se intensificó al recordarlo. Se lavó la cara y los dientes y bajo a la cocina para encontrar a su primo preparando el desayuno.

"¿Está todo bien Danno? te tardaste un rato en el baño" dijo Steve un poco divertido.

"Si, todo bien"

Desayunaron, limpiaron y se entretuvieron viendo la películas un rato, Steve estaba ansioso por corromper la dulce inocencia de su primo que colocó una película para adultos, en donde hacía mucha referencia sexual y salía gente desnuda, y así podría hacer que su adorable primito se sonroje y se avergüence un poco.

"¿Daniel te gustaría ver una película que tus padres no te dejarán ver? ¿Una película para adultos?" 

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, será nuestro secretito"

"Si, si, si" Danny dijo muy emocionado.

Steve pone la película y observa las reacciones del menor, ama mucho verlo sonrojado, pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y poco a poco lo pega más a él. Cuando termina la película Danny está sonrojado y no sabe qué hacer ni que decir sobre lo que miró.

"¿Estas bien D?"

"S-si"

"¿Quieres jugar?" dijo Steve en un susurro

"Sí, ¿a qué jugamos?" Respondió Danny relajándose

"A algo que hacemos los de mi edad"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Steve sonrió mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio y acercaba sus labios a los del menor, fue algo casto pero lo disfrutó mucho.

"Trata de seguir mis movimientos Danno" susurro Steve mientras volvía a besar los labios de su primo.

El beso fue torpe por la inexperiencia de Danny, sin embargo el mayor no se desanimó por ello y continuaron besándose hasta que el rubio entendió la dinámica. El moreno tomó los labios rosados de nuevo y llevó una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su primo, empezó a acariciar esa blanca piel y a pellizcar esos pequeños pezones rosados.

"Vamos al cuarto D" 

"E-está bien" susurró Danny.

El rubio siguió a su primo hasta su habitación y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionado y asustado sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

"Quitate la ropa Danno"

"¿Q-que?" tartamudeo el más bajo.

"La ropa, vamos a quitarnosla"

"Pero..." El menor se sentía muy nervioso, por un lado no quería hacer lo que su primo le pedía y por el otro recordaba las palabras de sus padres sobre obedecer siempre.

"No temas bebé, ambos nos quitaremos la ropa ¿No quieres seguir haciendo lo que los chicos de mi edad hacen?" dijo Steve tratando de convencer al más bajo.

"Si..." susurro Danny

Con un gran sonrojo en su rostro comenzó a quitarse la ropa, su primo lo miraba todo el tiempo, lamiéndose los labios al ver que las prendas caer. Sus manos tiemblan cuando se desabrocha sus pantalones y se los baja junto con sus boxer, no puede evitar sentirse un poco cohibido al ver el cuerpo de Steve con algo de músculo debido a practicar un deporte desde que era niño.

El rubio se cubre su pene mirando al piso y brinca cuando siente las manos de su primo en su cuerpo, levanta el rostro para encontrar al más alto desnudo y con una gran sonrisa. Automáticamente sus ojos se desvían al pene de su primo, puede ver una diferencia de tamaño entre ellos y se sonroja de nuevo cuando el mayor le levanta el rostro para que puedan verse a los ojos.

"Eres tan hermoso Daniel, déjame verte" dice Steve mientras aleja las manos de su primo de su entrepierna.

El isleño se lame los labios la ver el pequeño pene de su primo, sonríe cuando el más pequeño brinca al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, se arrodilla y mira fijamente los ojos del rubio cuando lleva a su boca el pequeño miembro. Comienza a chupar y jugar con su lengua disfrutando de observar las reacciones del menor, hace un ruido sorprendido cuando siente una contracción en su boca y sonríe porque sabe que su adorable primo está teniendo una erección.

"¿Te gusta Daniel? ¿Se siente bien?"

"Umm... si..." susurro Danny como si fuera un secreto

Steve se levanta y vuelve a besar al rubio, poco a poco lleva sus manos por el suave cuerpo de su primo hasta llegar a los glúteos y apretarlos. El moreno acerca su mano a la grieta del menor y siente como se tensa ante el toque en su culo, sonríe un poco y lo coloca encima de él.

"Tranquilo enano, confía en mí, esto se sentirá bien, solo relájate"

"E-esta bien" Danny respira con fuerza mientras relaja su cuerpo de nuevo.

El más alto se pone vaselina en sus dedos y comienza a masajear la entrada de su primo, diciéndole que se relaje, que todo va a estar bien. Cuando siente el cuerpo más pequeño relajarse, mete el primer dedo deteniéndose cuando el menor se tensó ante la intrusión inesperada. 

"Shh... relájate Danno, todo estará bien niño"

Danny se sonroja con fuerza y trata de relajarse, se queda quieto mientras su primo comienza a mover su dedo dentro y fuera de su ano, por un momento se asusta y se tensa de nuevo pero el mayor comienza a acariciarle la espalda baja y besar su cuello para relajarlo. Después de un momento se acostumbra al dedo en su interior, al principio de siente raro pero poco a poco empieza a disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones que está experimentando.

"Eres un buen chico Daniel, te amo"

"Y-yo también te amo primo"

"¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?" pregunta Steve mientras trata de estirar un poco más con su dedo.

"S-si, eso creo... se siente bien" El rubio sonríe con timidez y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Voy a meter otro dedo, necesito que estés relajado"

  
"¿O-otro?" preguntó el más bajo un poco temeroso.

"Si, tu confía en mi cariño, esto se sentirá bien y me haces muy feliz al hacer esto conmigo"

"E-está bien" susurra el menor.

Steve sonríe y se pone un poco más de vaselina para añadir dos dedos dentro de su primo, siente como se tensa cuando empieza a introducirlos pero acaricia su espalda con la otra mano y vuelve a besar los suaves labios hinchados para que se relaje. Continúa preparando la rosada entrada hasta que tiene tres dedos dentro y lo siente lo suficientemente suelto para seguir adelante, saca sus dedos y los limpia en la sabana de la cama.

"Danny, ahora necesito que te pongas boca abajo"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

"Vamos a tener sexo cariño y de esa manera por ser tu primera vez, será más fácil"

Danny abrió mucho sus ojos y se asustó cuando entendió que su primo quería meterle el pene por su ano, se puso muy nervioso ante esa perspectiva, su primo lo abrazo y lo tranquilizó. Decidió obedecer al Isleño confiando en que no lo iba a lastimar, se puso boca abajo permitiendo que el mayor le colocará una almohada en su vientre para que se acostara encima de eso.

No podía evitar temblar un poco de miedo, su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho y se sentía muy ansioso, cerró sus ojos cuando sintió a su primo colocarse entre sus piernas y se tensó cuando sintió el pene de Steve rozar sus nalgas.

"Tranquilo Daniel, voy a introducirlo ahora pero trata de relajarte para que no duela ¿esta bien?"

"L-lo intentaré"

"Está bien" El moreno separó las nalgas del más bajo y guío su pene a ese pequeño agujero.

El mayor empujó ligeramente, deteniéndose cuando sintió que el menor se tensaba a su alrededor, le empezó a acariciar la espalda y hablándole cosas suaves hasta que se relajaba de nuevo. El isleño se sentía tan excitado que solo quería moverse para buscar su placer, pero se obligo a ser paciente hasta que estuvo al ras y esperando a que su primito se relajara para comenzar a moverse.

"¿Estás bien Danno?" preguntó Steve al notar la respiración tan agitada de su primo.

"Duele" Danny jadeo la palabra

"Trata de relajarte cariño" Steve llevo una de sus manos al pene del menor para comenzar a acariciarlo para ver si eso podría relajar al rubio.

"¿Q-que haces?" Dice el más bajo moviéndose ligeramente ante las caricias.

"¿Es la primera vez que tienes una erección?" pregunto el moreno.

"um... no pero... no sabía que... se podía sentir así" Danny se retorció una vez más ante la estimulación en su miembro.

"La masturbación es una maravilla enano, pero el sexo se siente aun mejor, voy a moverme"

Steve comenzó a moverse de manera lenta para que su primo se acostumbrara poco a poco a la sensación, se sentía como un rey al ser él quien le quitara la virginidad a Daniel, se movió para ponerse de rodillas agarrando las caderas del más bajo hacía él.

Danny gritó ante el brusco cambio y gimió al sentir una oleada de placer y dolor, sin embargo le agradaba la sensación. Dejó caer su pecho a la cama mientras su trasero estaba en el aire sostenido por su primo con fuerza, apretó una almohada más cerca de él y enterró su rostro tratando de reprimir los sonidos que hacía. 

Steve acelero sus movimientos soltando gruñidos y apretando las caderas del más bajo mientras se dejaba guiar por el placer, agarró al rubio por los hombros y lo pego a su pecho mientras chupaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Dio un par de estocadas más cuando se tenso y su orgasmo lo alcanzó, llenando con chorros y chorros de semen el condón en el en el interior de se primo.

Quedándose quieto mientras sostenía al menor, llevó una de sus manos al pene del rubio para masturbarlo, aceleró su ritmo con la mano y sonrío cuando su primo tuvo su primer orgasmo gracias a él. Saco su pene del interior de Danny y tiro el condón a la basura, agarro un paño tibio y comenzó a limpiar a ambos del desastre que hicieron.

"¿Como te sientes Danno?" preguntó Steve mientras lo abrazaba.

"Adolorido" Se acurruco en los brazos de su primo y escondió su rostro en el su cuello.

"¿Te gusto, se sintió bien?"

"S-si" susurro el rubio.

"Te amo"

"¿Siempre se siente así de bien?"

"Si, Danny, el sexo se siente bien, recuerda que no debemos decirle a tus padres sobre esto porque se supone que no debes hacer estas cosas todavía"

"Entonces... ¿Por que las hicimos si se supone que no debemos?"

"Porque me gustas enano, eres tan lindo que no pude resistirme"

"Me duele el cuerpo Steve"

"No te preocupes, tienes el resto de la semana para sentirte mejor"

Danny sonrió sintiendo un sonrojo en su rostro, nunca imagino que se podía hacer esto y ahora quiere experimentar más cosas y que su primo favorito se las enseñe. Steve lo cuido y no lo lastimó, él cumplio su promesa de que lo que harían se sentiría bien, se acurruco más y cerro los ojos para dormirse tranquilo.

Steve se sentía satisfecho por como salieron las cosas y estaba muy contento de que lo que le hizo a su primo le haya gustado y que es muy probable que sigan haciendo estás cosas, tan solo pensar en repetir lo de hace un momento hace que su polla se mueva con interés. observa el rostro dormido de su primo y se acomoda para acompañarlo a descansa, para más tarde hacer otras cosas perversas...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado
> 
> Ha decir verdad no quede muy conforme con el final de este OS pero se hizo lo que se pudo, gracias por leer, tengan bonito fin de semana y cuidense mucho.
> 
> Con amor LT


End file.
